mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Feuerkult
Wie bei allen Völkern, spielte auch bei den Germanen das Feuer im Kult und Ritus des Volksglaubens eine wichtige Rolle, auch wenn nirgends von einem besonderen Gott des Feuers die Rede ist. Denn wenn Cäsar (VI 21) von einer Verehrung des Vulcanus spricht, so ist seine Nachricht ungenau; Ritualgebräuche, von denen er gehört oder die er gesehen hatte und die man bis zur Neuzeit verfolgen konnte, veranlaßten zum Glauben an einen germanischen Feuergott. Beschreibung Die Bräuche des Feuerkultes waren ähnlicher oder gleicher Art wie jene, die sich an Quellen, Flüsse, Bäume (siehe Baumkult), Steine und dgl. knüpften. Gegen sie als heidnische Sitte eifern u.a. die Gesetze Knuts des Großen (ca. 995-1035; Cnutes dómas II K, 5); sie bestanden in Spenden, die man ins Feuer warf, im Sprung über und um das Feuer und in der Feierlichkeit, mit der man Neufeuer entfache. Das Feuer galt einerseits als Substitut der Sonne, andrerseits als Dämonen- und deshalb Krankheiten abwehrendes Mittel. Die nordischen Dichter nennen die Sonne das "Feuer des Himmels" oder der Luft (eldr himins). Daher bediente man sich des Feuers, um die Sonne im Frühjahr bei ihrer Wiederkehr zu unterstützen, durch das irdische Feuer ihr gleichsam neue Kraft zuzuführen. Man entzündete auf Höhen, die dem Himmel am nächsten zu liegen schienen, Feuer bildete das Himmelsgestirn nach, indem man Räder mit Feuerstoff umkleidete und diese brennend in die Luft warf oder den Berg hinabrollte (Radwerfen s.u.). Radwerfen Der Ritus des Scheibentreibens oder Radwerfens, dessen als alter Sitte die Lorscher Annalen (Annales Laureshamenses) aus dem Jahre 1090 gedenken, weil es die Ursache des Brandes der Lorscher Kirche war (21. März), rettete sich in vielen Teilen Deutschlands bis in die Gegenwart Zeitschrift des Vereins für Volkskunde, Ausgabe 3, S. 349 ff.. Das CIRT-Team (Chiemgau Impact Research Team) veröffentlichte 2010 im archäologischen Fachblatt Antiquity die These, dass der volkstümliche Brauch des brennenden Rades, das einen Hang hinunter gerollt wird, auch mit der Beobachtung des Einschlags des Chiemgau-Kometen durch die Kelten zusammenhängen könnte, und ebenso den Kern der aus der griechischen Mythologie überlieferten Legende von Phaethon bildete. Barbara Rappenglück, Michael A. Rappenglück, Kord Ernstson, Werner Mayer, Andreas Neumair, Dirk Sudhaus and Ioannis Liritzis: The fall of Phaethon: a Greco-Roman geomyth preserves the memory of a meteorite impact in Bavaria (south-east Germany). In: Antiquity, Volume 84 (2010), Seiten 428–439 Notfeuer thumb|300px|Entzünden des heiligen [[Notfeuers in Russland]] Als dämonenabwehrendes Mittel, galt Feuer außerdem als Heilmittel. "Nimm Feuer gegen Krankheiten", sagt das eddische Havamal (v. 139); bei Krankheiten pflegte man sich unter das Feuer zu legen (Norges gamle Love II, 251a), wie auch die Bußordnungen immer wieder verbieten, kranke Kinder an das Herdfeuer zu legen Aus deutschen Bußbüchern. Friedberg, S. 90, und ein altes Sprichwort sagte: "Wenige gehen vom Feuer weg, ohne daß sich ihre Krankheit gemindert hat" (fáir bera alt mein frá eldi). Daher bezeichnet das Havamal (v. 68) das Feuer als das Beste unter den Menschen. In dieser Auffassung wurzeln die über das ganze germanische Gebiet verbreiteten Notfeuer, gegen die als heidnische Sitte das Indic. superstit. und das Capitulare Karlmanns vom Jahre 742 eifern Deutsche Mythologie. Jacob Grimm. 4. Aufl. von E. H. Meyer. Berlin, F. Dümmler, 1875. Band I, S. 502. Es sind durch Reibung erzeugte Neufeuer (zu ahd. hniutan 'schlagen, stoßen'), die entfacht wurden, wenn Krankheiten unter Menschen und besonders unter den Tieren ausgebrochen waren, und die man sehr oft mit neunerlei Arten Holz nährte. Die Notfeuer waren Gemeindefeuer, an denen alle Mitglieder der Gemeinde beteiligt waren. Ehe sie entzündet wurden, mußte alles alte Feuer getilgt werden. Durch das Feuer wurde dann alles Vieh der Gemeindemitglieder dreimal getrieben; auch die Menschen sprangen paarweise hindurch. Alsdann nahm jeder Hausvater einen Feuerbrand mit in seine Behausung; ebenso etwas Asche, die er dem Vieh unter das Futter mischte. Kurze sowohl als vernunftmäßige Untersuchung über das Notfeuer. Reiske (1696). Johannisfeuer thumb|Johannisfeuer Aus den vereinzelten bzw. sporadischen Notfeuern bei Seuchen entwickelten sich die periodischen Notfeuer. Die Erfahrung hatte gelehrt, daß die Seuchen besonders im Hochsommer ausbrachen, wo sich die unheilbringenden Dämonen, gegen die das Feuer entfacht war, auch in Hagel und Gewittern betätigten. So entstanden die periodischen oder prophylaktischen Notfeuer, die dann unter dem Einfluß der christlichen Kirche und ihrer Feste auf die Zeit um den Johannistag (24. Juni) festgelegt wurden. Daher decken sich in den späteren Quellen vielfach Not-'' und ''Johannisfeuer. Und neben diesen stehen die Hagelfeuer. Denn wie man durch jene Menschen und Vieh vor ansteckenden Seuchen zu schirmen suchte, so glaubte man durch diese die Saat der Felder vor den Hagel und Gewitterdämonen schützen zu können. Über die ursprüngliche Bedeutung und Gestalt der Johannisfeste und der damit verwandten Feiern. Hermann Kluge. 1873. Als Schutzmittel In dem Glauben an die dämonenvertreibende Kraft des Feuers wurzelt der altheidnische Brauch, das Gebiet, von dem man Besitz ergriffen hat, mit Feuer zu umgehen und dadurch zu heiligen vgl. Fornmanna Sögur. S. 18.9; Island Sagas. Band I, S. 284 V 13. Das Feuer bannte zugleich das Land. So wird von der Insel Gotland erzählt, daß sie am Tage versunken und nur während der Nacht aufgetaucht sei, bis Thielvar Feuer dahin brachte, durch das sie nie wieder versank (Gutalag och Gutasaga, 62). Im Hause galt das Herdfeuer als besonders heilig, denn es schützte vor den bösen Geistern. Daher wurden noch bis in die Neuzeit gewisse Rechtshandlungen am Herdfeuer vorgenommen, neue Mitglieder des Hauses feierlichst dreimal um dasselbe geführt, bei jeder besonderen Gelegenheit Speisen oder andere Dinge hineingeworfen. Als Schutzmittel gegen schädigende Dämonen hatte das Feuer in altheidnischer Zeit allgemeine Verbreitung (vgl. Saxo Grammaticus. I, 431). So findet man es denn auch bei allen Gelagen, bei allen Festen und selbstverständlich auch bei den Götter- und Opferfesten. An diesen Festen wurde es ritueller Brauch, Feuer zu entzünden und dadurch den Ort des Festes zu heiligen, zu tabuieren. Nach altem Brauch pflegte man dabei auch dem Element Speisen zu spenden, aber diese galten ursprünglich nur diesem, nicht einer Gottheit, erst später und örtlich verschieden wurden sie mit Götteropfern in Zusammenhang gebracht. Die Herabkunft des Feuers und des Göttertranks (2. Aufl.). Adalbert Kuhn, F. Dümmler, 1886.. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Johannes Hoops. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. 1918—1919. S. 30 f. E. Mogk. * Germanische Erntefeste im heidnischen und christlichen Cultus. Heino Pfannenschmid. 1878. * Die deutschen Opfergebräuche bei Ackerbau und Viehzucht. Ulrich Jahn. 1884. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Volksglaube